Seven Years of Christmas
by Hawkflight7
Summary: They argue and fight all the time. So how come they get along so well? Especially when they're alone. Dramione
1. Chapter 1

_Seven Years of Christmas - 1st Year_

**I'm creating this out of holiday spirit and so I can upload a story to the Harry Potter catergory. Now, please read and don't forget to review afterwards ^.^ Sorry if i make any errors, old word machinery doesn't have spell check. I will change each year of what happened in the books to fit with this, just giving you a heads up.**

Hermione walked along with Harry and Ron down the hall as they talked. They passed a window, snow was falling fast and hard for today, Christmas actually.

That morning had been pretty great, her parents had sended her a muggle book while Harry and Ron had given her some wizard treats. She just smiled at the memory of them all unwrapping their gifts in turn that morning. After she had shown up-unexpected to them-as a last minute decision to stay at Hogwarts during the holiday.

"What do you think Hermione?" Ron asked, turning to look at her.

"Didn't you hear me before Ron?" she asked turning to look at him questioningly. She sighed when his expression remained confused. "I said, that we should look in the forbidden section of the library for the name. It's the only place we haven't looked."

"Well, yeah, but we were talking about that dragon." Ron said.

Hermione frowned for a moment at getting off task from her wandering thoughts. "Right, well this isn't exactly the greatest place to be talking about it." she said.

It was time for Ron to frown this time. She did have a point. "How about-" he began to ask when Hermione's bag fell from her shoulder as she tried to put it in a more comfortable position.

The contests spilled along the floor as Hermione halted, staring at the open books face down, quills, and the jars of ink she always made sure were safely closed-which none had popped opened to decorate the floor in black and blue, thankfully. She sighed. "How about we talk about this in the common room? I'll meet you guys there." She said bending down and begining to pick her supplies up. Harry hesitated as Ron walked ahead. "Just go Harry I'll be there in a few minutes tops."

"We'll be timing you." he said and hurried to get over to Ron after seeing she didn't want any help.

Hermione glanced at them as they went around a bend in the hall to the staircases before turning back to the mess with a sigh. She picked up a book carefully and inspected it for damage. After seeing the papers weren't folded oddly and there was no dirt on it she looked at the spine to make sure it was okay then slipped it back into her bag. She went to grab another book when a pale hand striked out and got to it before her.

"A History of Hogwarts." the owner of the hand read the spine outloud.

Hermione glanced up when she recognized that voice. Ugh. "Malfoy." she said, glaring at him.

"Granger." he answered in the same tone of voice she had used on him.

"Give me the book back."

He looked at her with his grey eyes. "Don't your muggle parents teach you any manners, Granger? How do you ask for something properly? Or do you just not know how. I mean I would understand seeing as all muggles are like savages."

Fury ran through Hermione as his words cut deep into her skin and embedded there. "Fine." she said her voice testy. "Please give me my book back, Malfoy." she said, not wanting to play his games right now and knew her response had surprised him from the shocked look in his eyes.

They quickly became cold on her again though. "Oh. So you do know one thing, maybe two." he said handing her the book which she took from his outstretched hand and stuffed into her bag.

She quickly started to pick up some nearby quills. After what seemed like hours but was really only a couple seconds she glared at him again. "Don't you have anything better to do then just stand there?" He didn't answer so she just huffed and looked down again only to be surprised when he said a spell, she gazed at him then turned her attension to her supplies that were now floating in the air in an arranged manner. After a moment she set her jaw and picked up her bag, only to have the supplies fly into her bag with another wave of Malfoy's wand. She flung it back over her shoulder, watching him. "What are you playing at?" she asked.

He just smirked at her in response as he tucked his wand back away in the folds of his robe. "I believe it's called getting changed from the naughty list to the nice list, just because of one act."

"Whatever." she said, turning until his hand grabbed her shoulder and forced her towards him. Her back collided with his chest and she froze. She could feel a finger land on the back of her hand and trace up her arm before stopping at the edge of the robe near her neck. A second passed as her body remained still then her bushy hair was being pushed from that shoulder and she could feel his breath along her neck, floating over the collarbone. That snapped her out of it and she yanked forward out of his grip and a safe distance away. She didn't stop there though and kept walking down the hall, her movements quick to get her away from the boy.

"Hey!" his voice called as she was getting ready to apporach the stairs. She stopped and glanced down the hall at him. He was smiling. "Maybe send a note of what you think later."

What? It clicked in her mind a second later though. She turned away and quickly sprinted up the stairs, pausing only to say the passward to the pink lady before going past Harry and Ron in the common room to her own upstairs.

She stopped, catching her breath before grabbing her bag and spilling the contents back out, onto her bed. A box slipped out that hadn't been there before, wrapped in a green paper with silver snowflakes randomly placed along it. Hermione let out a breath she had been holding in then grabbed the box and cautiously undid the wrapping. A small blank piece of paper was sitting ontop the box which she removed to see it was a box of hershey's kisses, a muggle treat. She stared down at it surpised to say the least. She took one out and placed it on her tongue, letting it slowly melt away into a creamy substance. Nothing had happened and she looked back at the piece of paper before taking a quill beside her bedside she wrote a short message.

_You'll only be on the nice list for a second Draco Malfoy._

She gave it to a lone owl in the room and sat back on the bed watching it fly out as her mind wandered over all the other times she had encountered the slippery snake, trying to find one where he had been remotely nice to her like today.

**Not my longest chapter ever but hoped you liked it anyway. Don't forget the best gift around the holidays is a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Seven Years of Christmas - 2nd Year_

**Thank you for the alerts and fave! Now here's the second year. I may get the third one up today as well. **

Hermione bended over the numerous books infront of her, scouring the pages for any mention of the Chamber of Secrets. One of her hands was out to the side near a piece of paper, holding a quill with a bottle of ink ready below it. The paper was mostly empty though, only containg a list of books she thought she would find a mention of the chamber in at the moment. She flipped through the thin pages of paper before reaching the end of the book, shutting it closed, and setting it off to the right side. Hermione picked up another from the dwindling pile at her left and started the process over again. A line in the book caught her eye and she dipped her quill into the ink to quickly scratch the line down on paper.

Hermione flipped through the book eagerly now as she found more lines and continued to write them down. When she was done with the book she set it to the right before picking up her paper and looking at it. As she went over the lines she made notes below them. Once done with the lines she turned her attension to the notes.

After about five minutes of going over them again and again she jumped up from the seat she had been sitting in and put the paper and the book she had just been reading in her school bag. It was a start so she would be keeping them.

Hermione spun around to freaze on the spot for a second out of pure surprise. She stared at the person that had been watching her for sometime now. From the convient vantage point at the corner of a bookshelf. As the second passed she straightened up. "Hello Malfoy." she said turning her eyes from his lean figure than leaned on the bookshelf to his face with those piercing grey eyes.

"Hey Granger. Snooping again?" he asked. A smirk tugging at his lips.

"I should ask you a very similiar question. Why are you following me Malfoy? You really need to find something more fulfilling to do with your time." she replied while waving her wand to set the other books she had been reading into thier rightful places among the multiple shelves in the library.

"I have been using my time very wisely recently. In fact I have a little project I'm working on right this moment." Malfoy answered, a permanent smirk in place.

"Oh, really? Let's see it then." Hermione crossed her arms infront of her chest.

"It's not in the library. So if you want to see it you'll have to follow me, brave little gryfindor." He turned around and started walking away, his robe billowing behind him.

Hermione's eyes followed his form and with a sigh she tugged her school bag over her shoulder and walked after him.

She slowed her walk, trying to look like she wasn't following him as she passed out the library doors into the hallway. As minute upon minute passed she thought about just stopping and turning away. Forgetting about him and that encounter from last year around the same time as this current year. Just putting it off as a random pick of the something else of the sort. Her mind kept skipping to those three thoughts as she put one foot in front of the other repeatedly.

"Here." Malfoy said, stepping out of the hall and into the courtyard of the school.

She followed him after a moment, glancing around. "I don't see anything, Malfoy. Unless your project is invisible I'll be leaving." she said turning back to where he was. Should have been anyways. "Bloody hell." she hissed in anger. How had she gotten caught up in Malfoy's words to walk all this way and waste her time for him to just disapear? She sighed then heard a noise in the wind drawing closer. What now? "Mal-" she began until she felt an arm wrap around her waist, picking her up, and then setting her down.

"Hope you didn't wait to long for me to go and get it." he said before pushing off with his feet. Hermione squeeked as she realized what he had just done. Her arms shot forward to grab him from behind, her hands met on his chest and twined together as she hoped she wouldn't fall off. Draco's laughter filled her ears as they shot over one of the towers. "How are you feeling, Hermione?" he asked, still laughing after the question.

She glared at the back of his head as the wind whipped around the two of them. "Just bloody great-" she began until he did a barrel roll in the air. She screamed in terror at the sudden movement, tucking her head down and tightening her grip on Malfoy. The broom settled a moment later. She slowly raised her head to meet the Slytherin's eyes. "Don't you ever do that again or I'll make you regret it."

He smiled. "Good. Then I'll have something to look forward too."

Hermione opened her mouth to make a quick retort but stopped when she got a good look around her. The broom was going forward slowly now so it wasn't as blurry as it had been a moment ago. She breathed out, a puff of white appearing as she looked at the falling snow surrounding them. She glanced down, spotting the forbidden forest below cloaked in a white coating.

"Well, Granger?"

She turned her eyes back up to meet his that were shining with curiosity. "What?" she asked, eyes trailing a snowflake above him that proceeded to land on his shoulder.

"Do you like it?" Malfoy asked, eyes flashing with regret for a moment.

"Oh." Her eyes swept back over the scenery. Hermione leaned against his back as she watched everything pass by slowly. "Yes, it's beautiful." she whispered as if someone might overhear their conversation from below all the way up in the sky.

He smiled. "Good." He turned his head away from her.

Hermione smiled as well as they continued to float over the forest. She forgot about the time as if there were in their own seperate little bubble. When she realized her nose had been cold for some minutes now she shivered. Any exposed skin was cold now. "Malfoy?" she said softly over his shoulder. "Isn't it about time we went back to the school?"

"You think so?" he questioned, glancing back at her.

She nodded her head as she shivered again. "Yeah. I'm freezing."

"Sure." he replied simply. "Hold on to me." Then he did a quick turn around to face the castle. Hermione gasped softly at how far it had become and how from her current vantage point it looked exactly like a mythical castle in muggle books were depicted. Then the broom was speeding forward, getting faster by the second. Hermione ducked her head down between his shoulderblades. She stayed like that, her bushy red hair flying behind her in the wind until the broom slowed back down. She moved her head up glancing out from behind him. They touched right back down into the courtyard.

Hermione stepped off the broom quickly, happy to be back on solid ground. Although it had been nice flying up there with Malfoy, she still wasn't a fan of it. She could hear Malfoy getting off the broom as well and turned to face him. "You shouldn't have done that." she began with he just smiled at. "I could have fallen, or something." she continued to which he chuckled. "It's not funny!" she snapped at him, stepping forward. "Being scared of flying is a serious matter."

He took on a serious face in response to her attitude. "Didn't know you were scared of flying, Granger."

"Really now?" she questioned him.

Malfoy gave his signature grin. "Actually I did overhear something about it before." Hermione stared at him in response. Not wanting to believe he had actually done that with the knowledge of her being scared to fly. "As scared as you were I don't believe you took a fall, right?"

"What?" she asked, looking at him like he was crazy. "No I didn't take a fall. I was to busy hanging on to you to do so." she snapped before a look of embaresment spread across her face a moment later. "That's not what I meant." she said hurridly but Malfoy just kept grinning.

"I'm sure, Granger. Now why don't you go before your missed?"

Hermione frowned at him, her cheeks slightly red. "I think I shall." she said whipping around and started walking away.

"Oh and Merry Christmas, Hermione." his voice called after her.

She didn't even stop walking as she called back over her shoulder, "Merry Christmas, Draco."


	3. Chapter 3

_Seven Years of Christmas - 3rd Year_

**Hey all! I'm finally updating this! I know it's been awhile but i was seriously stumped and then i kinda forgot about this... hehe But, I am back with the next chapter. So here you go! and sorry for the wait!**

"Hermione!"

She paced back and forth in her room ignoring Harry and Ron's calls through the door.

"What's taking you so long? Come out here so we can start unwrapping the presents!" Ron's voice was excited with a tinge of annoyance.

"I'll be out in a minute Ron!" Gosh, she just wanted to be left alone! Today, of all days. She wanted to stay inside her room and stomp around while everyone else laughed in the common room below her. It was christmas and she should be down there with them, having fun. But how could she when the repeating phrase, 'filthy mublood!' kept echoing through her ears?

She was so confused.

Why was it he kept being nice to her this exact day? Hermione simply didn't understand and she was suppose to be the smartest witch of her age! Of course, when it came to Draco... she wasn't sure of that anymore. What was the point of it all? Was he just messing with her? Why would he bother though?

She strode across the floor to stand infront of the mirror, looking at her reflection. She leaned closer trying to see whatever it was he saw.

_Filthy mudblood!_

Hermione recoiled from the glass as if slapped. She glanced down to see her hands curled around the wood frame holding it up. Taking a breath she turned from it. "Mudblood." she murmured softly. He had called her a mudblood numerous times this year. How could he not see anything else?

"Hermione!" The door sprang open.

"Oh!" She gasped in a breath until she could hide her shock. "Ginny, what are you doing here?"

"Ron insists that we wait for you to start opening the presents. What are you doing up here anyways? Come on down." With that Ginny turned and walked down the hall.

She sighed watching her friend walk away. It was a holiday and she was keeping her friends from having fun by worrying over what Maltfoy thought of her. Of all the people in the world! She was worried about his perception of her! With a little laugh at her insane thoughts she walked out of the bedroom down to the commons.

"There you are! Finally." Ron exclaimed from his seat.

"Good morning." Harry said with a smile. The Weasely twins has been focused on flicking one of those fire cracker whirls at a student across the floor. Upon her being down they turned back around as it went off after falling on the seat next to the student.

"Hey Hermione! Lovely day isn't it?" Their voices raised slightly to compensate for the loud bursts behind them.

"Yes." she said while sitting down. Hermione had gotten used to the loud sounds in the common room back in first year so it was just background noise to her.

"Let's start then, you go first Hermione."

Hermione reached out and took a present with her name on it saying it was from 'Santa' in other words her parents. She opened it quickly not wanting to keep the others waiting any longer then she already had. Underneath all the wrapping was a hardback copy of a new wizard text and a small stuffed snowman.

"That's adorable!" Ginny shouted over the sudden crackling of a lizard thing in the fire.

"Yeah." She agreed with a smile. "You open one."

It went on like this for the short ten minutes it took for eveyone to unwrap their presents. The Weaselys had all gotten a sweater from their mother, plus presents from Harry and other gryfindors they were friends with as well.

Hermione started picking up her presents when George spoke up, "Where are you going? There's still one more for you."

"There is?" She turned back around to see him holding a thin looking present with a bump in the middle.

"It was hiding under all the other presents."

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked as Hermione took it and tore off the ordinary wrapping paper.

A card was revealed with a reindeer on the front with a bright red nose and bells hanging off the antlers. She flipped it open hesitantly so she could answer her friend's question since there had been no name on the wrapping. She barely opened it half way when she saw a familliar script holding a simple message rather than holiday wishes.

_Meet me at the door to Potions class at your earliest convience._

Her heart almost stopped beating out of shock. The third year in a row now... Her fingers touched the plastic attached to the back of the card and she quickly flipped it over.

Ginny gasped at her side and her friends glanced over. "That's so pretty."

A necklace was held in the small plastic bag. It was a snowflake made from a diamond, and at the points were small rubies being held. She opened the bag so it could drop into her hand catching the light as it did. The chain was of pure gold.

Hermione couldn't help but stare down at it, Ginny's question from before caught up to her though. Who's it from? Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Her hand curled around it and she took off out of the commons going straight out the door without saying a word to anyone. She still held onto the card and quickly stuffed it into a deep pocket of her robe. Holding onto the necklace in her first she ran down the hall towards the requested destination.

By the time she got to the Potions room door she was breathing heavily. She stood there, taking in breath after breath, her gaze searching frantically around her. Was he here? Or had he already left? It had said at her earliest convience...

A hand wrapped around her wrist seeming to have materialized out of nowhere and dragged her through the suddenly open door through to the classroom before it shut. "Hermione," Draco's voice was the only sound in the desolate room. His hand moved from her wrists to wrap around her waist. "you came."

Her body felt like it was going to collapse on herself. She felt tingles on her skin beneath the robe that he had touched. His breath along the back of her neck sent shivers down her spine.

Hermione pulled forward and away from his grip. She spun around eyes burning from the tears stinging at them, the same ones she had kept in since that morning. "You," she spat out. "What is the meaning of this?"

Draco looked surprised to say the least and took a step back but he couldn't get a word in when she swept on.

"What is this?' She raised her fist still clutching onto the neclace. "And calling me out here like you expect me to come? I'm not something for you to toy with Draco Malfoy!" The tears were running hot down her face by now and Draco had a shocked pained look on his face.

"It's for you Hermione." His voice cracked on her name.

"But why?" She stomped towards him a sniffle escaping her before she spoke. "You've been calling me a 'filthy mudblood' all year! And it's all I think about! Why would he call me that? Why are you being mean to my friends all the time? Why are you suddenly nice to me around this time of the year! What's the point of it Draco?" She slumped into one of the seats when she felt her legs shake and was sure she would fall if she didn't. With a sob she covered her mouth and glanced up at him, her fingers parted, "What do you want from me? To make a fool of me? Well, you've certainly succedded!" She turned her head away from him staring at the blank chalkboard.

"I would never want to do that to you, Hermione. Everyone else sure if it gained a few laughs, but not you."

She let out the breath she had been holding in a puff. "Then why are you doing it? Why give me somthing like this after acting the way you did?" She placed the diamond ruby necklace on the table as she spoke.

It was silent in the room for a long time, Hermione was thinking about just getting up and going back to the Gryfindor commons to be with her friends again and put down any worries they might have at her leaving how she had. A hand covered her own though, then a pale finger took hold of her chin and turned her head until she had to look into his eyes.

"Because when I saw it I thought of you." Draco sighed. "I wish I could be what you deserve all the time but I can only do it on this day. Everyone's always too busy to notice me disapear for awhile. Besides, what would your friends think if they saw you and me like this? I know mine wouldn't agree with it." His finger drew up to her cheek, palm laying gently on the skin. "Maybe, you don't understand it." He drew both hands away, from her own and face. Malfoy looked down at the ground for a moment then back up at her. "You don't have to accept my gift to you Hermione, but it would mean a great deal to me if you did. And the only thing I say to you that you should take seriously from me is that your beautiful. Okay?" His gaze met hers.

She stared back at him a hand slowly lifting from her side toward him when he turned away and walked out the door. Still, she had seen the hurt in his eyes. That's not what she meant to do when she came in here, okay, maybe at first. After what he had said though she took it back. Those words were crawling into her heart and settling there. He hadn't neccessarily said it, but he thought she was beautiful, that he didn't mean it when he called her a mudblood.

Her arm fell from the air back to her side. With a sigh she looked over at the necklace still sitting on the table. She picked it up slowly before undoing the clasp. Saying a spell to keep her hair up she fitted the jewelry around her neck and locked it in place. Her hair fell back down around her shoulders and she got up from the seat, pushing the chair in before leaving the room.

**What do you think? Comment please!**


End file.
